


Or Something

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Moon, Halloween, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, assholes, cuteness, easily scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: “He’s like… my friend or something.”Mason raised his eyebrows incredulously. “Or something?”





	Or Something

**Author's Note:**

> just a thing I threw together hope you like it

“Hey, Liam. What are you doing for Halloween this year?” Mason asked in the middle of playing video games. “I heard that the Hansons are making their haunted house even bigger and better than ever before.”

Liam shrugged and tilted his head to the side. “I don’t know. I don’t think I’m gonna go this year.”

Mason whimpered and looked at Liam as if he felt betrayed. “What? But we go every year, Liam. Why not?” The horrible sound of his character dying sounded through out the room.

“Well… I don’t want Theo to feel left out,” Liam said resting his hands in his lap and looking at Mason. “He’s like… my friend or something.”

Mason raised his eyebrows incredulously. “Or something?” Liam shrugged and went on to start a new game. “Then invite him to come with. Tell him we’re going as a group ‘or something’?”

Liam rolled his eyes, pressing away at his buttons. “I can’t invite Theo to a haunted house. It’s… not the kind of thing he would like.”

“Dude. What? Do you think he’d get too scared ‘or something’? Didn’t he grow up in the tunnels with the dread Doctors?-”

“Yes. That’s exactly why he can’t go. Theo doesn’t do horror. His whole life has been a horror story. It’s too… close to home I guess.”

“Alright,” said Mason. At least he was understanding. “So then what are you and your ‘or something’ going to do on halloween?”

Liam sighed. “I don’t know. Theo will probably chain me to a tree ‘or something’. It’s gonna be a full moon so it’s probably for the best if I don’t do anything that night.”

“Dude,” said Mason. “You guys should totally go as werewolves. Like… that would be awesome. You wouldn’t even have to buy anything. You both have a ton of shredded close you could choose from.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “We’re not dressing up as werewolves, Mason.”

Later that week…

“So have you ever done much to celebrate halloween?” Liam asked Theo.

Theo shrugged. “Used to dress up when I was younger and go trick or treating. I could never eat the candy though because I used to be allergic to peanuts,” said Theo as he said at the dining room table eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He smiled lifting up the sandwich and took a bite. “One of the best things about being a science experiment.”

“You had asthma and you were allergic to peanuts?” Liam asked.

Theo nodded. “I was obese too.”

“Wow,” Liam said trailing off thinking about how much more human all that made Theo seem. “So what did you dress up as?”

Theo froze midchew, eyes wide with surprise. He used the glass of milk nearby to help wash down the sandwich. “A werewolf,” Theo admitted quietly.

Liam couldn’t help but smile. “A werewolf?”

“Yeah,” said Theo. “Like three years in a row. Now I don’t need to dress up like a monster though. I can just go as myself.”

Liam tried to ignore the self-loathing comments as often as he could. Theo said them a lot and it hurt. But maybe Theo just needed to say them. “So do you want to do something?”

Theo shrugged and finished off the rest of his sandwich in one bite. He chugged the glass of milk, whipping away the mustache it left. The whole time he seemed to be giving Liam’s inquiry some thought. “No.”

At least Theo was honest. That was one of the things that was drastically different about the new Theo. He was extremely honest, an open book. It’s like he basically said ‘fuck it’ and threw all the pages around the room inviting people to try and piece it together themselves cause he didn’t know what order they went in.

“It’s a full moon that night,” said Liam. “I’ll probably need you to chain me up.”

“I’m not gonna chain you up, dude,” said Theo. “Last time we literally just sat there and talked all night. There’s no point in it.”

“It’s a precaution-”

“It’s a stupid precaution.”

“Theo,” Liam whined.

“Hey,” Theo put his hands up in defense. “Just sayin’. Those chains could be used for something far better than locking you up se we can talk about my issues all night.”

Liam sighed. “Alright. Fine then. If you’re not going to chain me up, then you’re gonna have to keep a close eye on me all night. If I kill someone, it’s on you.”

“It’s ok. Anymore blood won’t make a difference on these hands.”

Halloween day...

“So are you guys really just going to stay inside all night?” Mason asked Liam while they were at school studying in the library.

Liam nodded. “Yeah.”

“All night?”

“Yeah.”

“Together?”

“Yeah.”

“Nothing spooky or scary?”

Liam winced. “Dude, Theo and I went to the store this morning and he had a panic attack because some guy jumped out at us on the way to the car. No. We’re not doing anything spooky.”

“Dang…” Mason said. “He is pretty on edge, isn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

“But… not even a little?” Mason asked. Liam glared at him. “I’m just saying. I mean… he’s your ‘or something’ right? If he got a little bit scared you could probably comfort him and well… maybe your ‘or something’ will become something more.”

Liam closed his book. “OK. What is with this ‘or something’ thing? Like I don’t even know what you mean about that.”

“You’re the one who said he was your friend ‘or something’. Clearly, ‘or something’ means something. Liam, there’s a reason you’re being so protective over the guy and it’s not because you’re friends. We’re friends and we’re horrible to each other and we’re protective of each other. Yes. But… dude it’s different ‘or something’-”

“If you say that one more time, I swear to god I will punch your teeth out.”

Later that night…

“Bye Dad!” Liam shouted as his father left for the night shift. Speaking of shift, Liam was feeling the pull of the full moon. And, after Mason’s little talk today, he was a bit on edge. And October’s moon had a weird pull to it. It’s like the moon new things were extra creepy that day.

Liam took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could feel Theo watching him, ready to fight him if he needed to. “I’m gonna go lay down,” he said leaving to go up to his room. It was hardly passed eight but he still climbed under his covers and snuggled up like he was gonna go to sleep.

Not that he could fall asleep. Not with Theo staring at him.

Liam sat up and peeked over the covers at the boy standing in the doorway crossing his arms. “What?”

“It’s a full moon and you’re going to bed?” Theo asked.

Liam seighed. “Yes. I’m trying to stay calm. And you standing there staring at me doesn’t help.”

Theo rolled his eyes. “You know, I don’t think it’s good for you to do that. You should at least do something to keep you busy so you don’t get restless. Cause we don’t want you running around the streets naked tonight. There are kids out there and that would ruin their night of fun.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Alright. Then what do you suggest we do?”

Theo shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t know what normal people do. You tell me.”

Liam sat up and pulled his pillow in front of him to hug it. He thought about things he and Mason used to do when they were younger and couldn’t sleep. “Uh… we could play a game?”

“What are we? Five?” Theo teased. “How about we get something to eat? I don’t know about you but I’m hungry.”

Liam felt it now. He was starving. The full moon always did that. After a bit more bickering, Theo and Liam went down to the kitchen and raided the cupboards and refrigerator. Theo found some leftover soup that Jenna had made a few days ago and Liam was putting a frozen pizza in the oven.

He felt anxious. It was weird not being chained up on a full moon. He didn’t trust himself. Every little feeling he got made him jittery. “You’re overthinking.” And of course, Theo could read his mind. Liam turned to Theo braced against the kitchen counter and glared at him. “Liam, would you just give yourself the benefit of the doubt for once? The reason your so tense right now is because you’re afraid of what the full moon does to you. There’s nothing to be afraid of though. It’s perfectly normal. Just embrace it. Stop fighting.”

Liam held his breath, pushing against the counter as he waited for the oven timer to go off. He could feel… things. Too many things. And the fact that Theo was telling him to throw caution to the wind made it more terrifying.

The full moon drew out the scariest parts of him. Just like Theo did. Theo was like the full moon. He had some kind of connection with him that was hard to put a name too. He made Liam lose control. He made Liam do things he’d never thought he was capable of doing. Because he pushed him.

Embrace it.

Theo was his ‘or something’ whether he liked it or not. The bond they had meant something. Because all it took for Liam to let go was Theo telling him to stop fighting.

And just like that, it was like a weight was lifted. Liam no longer felt sick with anxiety and self-loathing. He felt energized and excited. When he opened his eyes, he looked to his side to Theo grinning at him. He took a bite of soup, slurping it annoyingly loud. Liam was about to snap at him but the timer went off and suddenly he didn’t care about Theo’s slurping.

What he hadn’t realized was that in the midst of ‘letting go’ he’d really let go. His claws scratched against the oven door and he pulled them back like he’d been burnt. He looked back up at Theo who was still grinning like an idiot. “What?”

Theo shrugged. “Nothing.” That grin was still on his face though and it made Liam a little uncomfortable. Theo flashed his eyes and smiled revealing his dangerous looking fangs. Liam felt something inside of him get excited. Something about Theo shifting in response to his own shift was tantalizing.

Liam stared at him blankly, confused by the feeling. But when Theo took another slurping bite of the leftover soup, Liam remembered he was hungry. So there they stood, in the kitchen of the Geyer household, eating leftover soup and frozen pizza. There were no words saif verbally. But they talked with their eyes and body language.

Liam would glare at Theo for that devilish smirk of his. And then Theo would shift, leaning back against the counter only to challenge Liam with the raise of an eyebrow. Liam’s eyes drifted across Theo’s body, taking in his relax body language. And, while Liam did that, Theo couldn’t help but do the same to Liam. There was tension in his… everywhere. And he was gonna have to do something about it before the beta lost control.

Theo moved to stand up straight, aiming to grab Liam by his ever intensifying shoulders and get him to relax when-

DING DONG!

Both boys startled and looked through the kitchen doorway to the front door. Theo smiled and looked at Liam, gesturing to the door. “Looks like we’ve got some trick-or-treaters. Shall we?” Theo grabbed Liam by the arm, pulling him to the door before Liam haulted them.

“Dude,” Liam chided.

“Liam, it’s halloween,” he said annoyed. “This is the one time of year where we can get away with looking like this and you’re just going to hide in your room all night.”

Liam cringed and shook his head, sighing. “Fine. Fine.” He begrudgingly grabbed the bowel of candy his dad had left them and opened the door with Theo by his side.

“TRICK OR TREAT!”

Liam snickered when Theo jumped at the loud noise. Ever since they’d found his heart and his sister’s body the Dread Doctor’s lair, he’d been about the jumpiest person ever. Most of the time, it broke Liam heart. But other times, like when Theo would over exaggerate his fear, it was funny. It was when Theo tried to hide his fear that he should be worried cause that meant he was really afraid.

Theo groaned clutching his heart and throwing a curse behind his shoudler so the little kids wouldn’t hear him. Unfortunately that plan wasn’t as well thought out as he thought. “I heard that,” a little girl said.

Theo gave her a fake smile and tossed a candy in her bucket. “No. You didn’t.”

“Yes,” I did she said. He sighed and put another piece in her bucket. “No. I didn’t,” she said before skipping off with her little friends to go to the next house.

A little boy was standing there on the porch staring at them. “Wow. Your guys’ costumes are so cool.”

Theo scoffed. “Costume? What are you talkign about? These are our real faces.” He recieved a sharp elbow to his rib cage for the remark. The boy ran off laughing though and yelling about how he wanted to be a werewolf next year for halloween.

“Look at us, little wolf,” he said poking his side playfully. “We’re roll models.”

Liam shut the door and threw a piece of candy at him. “Asswolf.”

Theo laughed. “Asswolf?”

“Shut up.”

“Asswolf?”

“Theo-”

“At least my nickname for you is cute,” Theo teased. “Asswolf is just mean. Unless you think I have a nice ass. Then it means something entirely different.”

“Theo!” Liam growled in a surprisingly high pitched voice.

“I’d gladly be your asswolf if you asked me nicely,” Theo continued to tease. “Wolfing down on that ass.-”

“Aaaah!” Liam shouted up at the ceiling. Theo startled, shutting his mouth and looking at Liam with big eyes. Liam took a few deep breaths and looked at Theo. “You’re walking on thin ice, Theo. That was the ice cracking.”

Liam saw the way Theo swallowed and looked away, stiffening his shoulders and bobbing his head. OK. And that was the kind of scared that broke Liam’s heart. “Did I scare you?”

Theo pursed his lips, shaking his head. “No.” He scoffed. “You didn’t scare me.”

Liam was careful not to show anymore signs of negative emotion cause that would just make Theo more scared. He gently pulled Theo into a hug and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I didn’t mean to get scared,” he said in a soft voice. Liam rubbed soothing circles on Theo’s back, comforting his ‘or something’ the best he could. He subconsciously placed a kiss on Theo’s temple. Normally, Theo didn’t get scared by him so he felt kinda guilty for triggering him. The poor guy was just messing around with him, having fun and he snapped at him.

Liam supposed Theo’s brain was jumping to the worst possible scenario and picturing Liam actually snapping at him and not just yelling at the ceiling. “Don’t worry about it.”

Holding Theo actually made him feel completely relaxed. He wasn’t afraid about how the full moon affected him. He didn’t feel out of control. He felt in control.

After a few minutes, Liam pulled away and patted his cheek. “Why don’t you go up to my room? I’ll be there in a minute.”

Theo didn’t feel the need to argue or ask why. He just did it. That’s usually how he was after a scare. He just went quiet and submissive. Some days more so than most. Liam stuck the bowel of candy on the porch after sneaking a handle full of his own, locked the door and turned off the lights.

When he got up to his room, he smiled sadly at the sight of Theo curled up under his covers like he was ready to take a nap. Liam wouldn’t say no to a nap. And judging by the way he felt now, he could probably get away with it.

He hopped into the bed and climbed in between the sheets. It wasn’t like they’d never shared a bed. When Theo had bad days he would just plant himself there on Liam’s bed in hopes of not getting kicked out. And Liam never had the guts to kick him out. He was one of the few people that actually had a decent idea of where all those loose pages in Theo’s open book went and, because of that, he knew that Theo hated being vulnerable. So Liam would give him a safe place to be vulnerable and not get hurt because of it.

Liam tapped Theo on the shoulder.

Theo turned his head as Liam tugged him closer by his shirt. “Hm?”

“I felt better when I was holding you,” Liam said.

Theo chuckled. “What would Mason say if he heard you say that?”

Liam shrugged. “Probably ‘Ha. I knew he was your ‘or something’.”

Theo cuddled into Liam and burried his cold nose into his neck. “Or something?”

“Had to be there.”

“Mm.”

And that’s what they did for the rest of the night. They just laid in each other’s arms, anchoring each other to the ground while the full moon passed over head and humans ran rampant around the streets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you liked it
> 
> Love, Robin


End file.
